The Dragon and a Lion
by Windbear
Summary: When Natsu rescues Millianna and Happy in the Tower of heaven will a relationship blossom. NatsuXMilliana.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to the next new story of mine, I haven't posted in the past two weeks for no reason at all, pure procrastination. But as of right now I am in the middle of writing 3 separate chapters for my stories. For those of you who have noticed, I changed Dragon Son to completed, that is because I am going to write a sequel story. Bet you guys are surprised to see this, a NatsuXMillianna story, yep, that's right NaMil. New ship.**

**Warning: Cannon changes, Evil Wally, Good Millianna, still dick Jellal, no Jerza.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**I don't own Fairy Tail but I do own my original story/plot and my OC's**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tower of Heaven**

Millianna stood in her room, trying to protect the creature that she held in her arms, this little 'kitty' had wandered into her room while she was talking to Wally, and he wanted to kill it, but she love cats, and all things feline. When she tried to fend off Wally from hurting it he turned violent against her.

"Please Wally!" Millianna begged.

"Shut up you bitch! Just give me that god damn cat!" Wally shouted at her, pointing his gun/arm at her.

"NO! You can't hurt him! Just go away, I'm begging you!"

"FUCK YOU! Just let me kill that fucking cat or else I'll hurt you too!"

Millianna had huddled into a corner of her room, the blue cat in her arms just stared at her.

"I can't let you do that, If you want to hurt it so bad then you'll have to go through me first!" she shouted at him, placing the cat down and standing up to try to fend off Wally. In truth Millianna didn't like fighting, she was only here at the Tower of Heaven with Jellal because she had no where else to go, Wally had changed since Erza left, he used to be so nice.

"Kitten Blast!" Millianna shouted as a magic circle formed in front of her and a pink swirling beam of light shot out of it towards Wally. Wally didn't even try to defend himself, he just let the attack connect, and to Millianna's disdain, there was barely a scratch on him.

"Stupid bitch, you shouldn't have tried to keep me from killing that cat, now i'm going to teach you a lesson" Wally said as a sadistic smile spread across his face.

Millianna was starting to freak out, she knew that if she didn't do something quickly than Wally would kill the cat. But Millianna was weak and she knew it, she had no idea what to do, but then, like a miracle, the door was broken down by some pink haired man with an extremely pissed look on his face.

"Natsu!" the cat yelled happily.

'The Fuck? The kitty can talk?'

"Don't you dare lay a finger on Happy!" the man who's was apparently named Natsu threatened.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it, oh wait, your that guy from the theme park, you're gonna pay for knocking me out!" Wally shouted, forgetting about Millianna and Happy.

'So the Kitty belongs to this Natsu guy huh?'

Natsu lit his fist on fire and charged at Wally, Milliana couldn't even keep track of his movements, and in less than a second, Wally was flying back and hit the wall and fell unconscious.

Happy flew out of the corner right into Natsu.

"Natsu! That weird block man wanted to hurt me! But then that nice kitty lady protected me from him" Happy said as his face was buried in Natsu's chest.

Natsu looked up at the woman in question, eyes wide in shock.

"You tried to protect Happy?"

"I couldn't let such a cute little kitty like him get hurt" Millianna said with a small smile.

"Hey! I'm not cute!" Happy shouted at her, with a small blush of embarrassment on his face.

"Fine then, your an adorable little kitty" she said bringing a hand up to her face making it look like a paw.

Natsu walked forwards, kneeled down and took both her hands in his.

"Thank you so much, Happy means so much to me, I can't thank you enough Mrs. Cat Lady!"

"It's Millianna"

"Huh?" Natsu asked.

"That's my name, Millianna"

"I like that name, well Millianna, my name is Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu shouted, sporting his famous grin, causing Millianna to blush.

"But I can't stay idle any longer, I need to save Erza"

"She's at the top of the tower, with Jellal"

"I need to go, can you show me the way?"

"I guess" Millianna said shyly.

Natsu once again grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door but stopped right before leaving, he looked back to something that caught his eye on a shelf. It was a large green cat helmet. Natsu just shivered and dragged Millianna out of the room.

* * *

Later at the top of the Tower of Heaven

"They're right up there" Millianna told Natsu

"Great, now Happy, I want you to take Millianna to Gray and the others, and tell them to take the boat out to sea, I have a feeling that this tower is going to collapse after i'm through with it"

"Aye sir!" Happy responded, then proceeded to pick up Millianna and fly her down the stairs on their way to find their friends.

Natsu smiled knowing that they would be out of harms way before remembering that he had shit to do.

Natsu climbed the last few steps and emerged on top of the tower of heaven. There he saw Erza being sucked into a crystal and Jellal shouting out some nonsense about some fag named Zeref. Natsu ran over to Erza and pulled her out of the crystal as Jellal turned around.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that, Erza's a big part of our Fairy Tail Family"

Erza stared up at Natsu, she couldn't believe that he was here saving her.

"Natsu, you have to leave here, as fast as you can, you don't know what Jellal's like"

"Who says I need to know about the guy to kick his ass?"

"Please Natsu, just do this one thing for me" Erza begged.

Natsu helped Erza up.

"Honestly, I don't know you all that well either..."

Natsu drew back his fist.

"But I can still take you down" Natsu said before planting his fist in her stomach, knocking her out.

"You're even more of a fool than I was led to believe, what kind of sick satisfaction do you get from striking a friend who's defenseless"

"I had to do it, Erza was crying, It made her look so weak and fragile, her voice was trembling with fear, Era should only be seen as strong and fierce" Natsu said as flames started to appear around his body.

"If you want to get to her then you'll have to go through me!"

"Sounds like a challenge to me Dragon Slayer!

Natsu launched a barrage of flaming punches and kicks at Jellal before setting up for a roar. But Jellal seemed un-phased by his attacks.

"Weak!" Jellal shouted, then activated his Heavenly Body Magic and flying around.

Natsu tried to attune his senses to determine where he would go next, but Jellal was too fast.

Jellal launched a barrage of attacks on Natsu.

Jellal flew up high and prepared an attack,

**"Seven Star Sword: Grand Chariot!"** Jellal called out before a rain of stars fell on Natsu,Natsu collapsed to the ground.

"Like I said, weak, but I'm surprised his bodies still in one piece, but the tower can't sustain any more damage or else it will become useless"

"I'm not done with you yet, you piece of shit!" Natsu shouted, rising from the ground.

"What!"

"How dare you, do you have any idea what you've put Erza through!? All of those years that she was tortured by the memory of you and this damn tower!" Natsu screamed before delivering a devastating punch to the crystal floor of the tower.

"Stop that!" Jellal screamed at Natsu.

"Fuck you, you smug-cunt!" Natsu spat at Jellal.

Jellal just growled in frustration.

Natsu charged at Jellal with his fists aflame but Jellal activated his Meteor and flew out of reach.

"How are you going to defeat me if I'm to fast for you to hit?" Jellal mocked.

"LIKE THIS!" Natsu yelled before delivering his fist once again into the floor, causing massive damage

"God damn it!" Jellal yelled before landing back down on the ground and sending a large beam of magic at Natsu which started pushing him back.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

Millianna and Happy had found everyone and they were now on the boat a ways of from the tower

"Do you guys feel that?" Gray questioned

"Its tremendous, it's shaking the very tower"

"I'm going up there!" Happy said, as he activated his wings.

"Take me with you!" said Millianna, causing everyone to look at her.

"Are you serious Millianna?" asked Sho

"Yes"

"But why?"

"I'm not sure, but I just just have a feeling that I need to see whatever's going on up there!" she responded.

"If you say so, I'm just glad that your not as heavy as Lucy is" Happy said before picking up Millianna and flying up towards the top of the tower.

"I am not heavy you stupid cat!" screamed Lucy.

When Happy, Millianna arrived at the top they were astounded by what they saw, Jellal was fighting with Natsu and Erza was down.

"Natsu" the both said worriedly

* * *

Natsu was trying to stop the wave of magic and then he heard Erza's voice.

"Natsu!" she screamed, and then Natsu broke the energy away and gave a powerful roar, he then charged once again at Jellal.

"I'm gonna wreck the shit out of this tower!" Natsu taunted Jellal.

"Shut up you insignificant garbage!" Jellal shouted as he sent another wave of magic at Natsu that caused him to fly up into the air, but Natsu took advantage of this.

**"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouted, but didn't aim for Jellal, instead, he aimed once again at the tower itself causing more massive damage.

When Natsu crashed back down to the ground he looked at Jellal with an powerful grin.

Jellal was raging, how dare this insignificant trash attempt to destroy his tower.

"I'm not done yet!"

"You're wrong there!" Jellal countered before crossing his arms as a black vortex formed above him.

"That spell could kill Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"Now die you pitiful Dragon Slayer!"

"NO!" Erza shouted as she stepped in front of Natsu.

"Do you want to kill me as well?!" Erza shouted, and then the vortex faded

"You wouldn't want to kill your sacrifice now would you?"

"That would be a problem, the sacrifice demands someone near the level of a wizard saint... However! You can be replaced easily, you're not the only one who fits that bill, I'll worry about that after I kill both of you!" Jellal shouted before reforming the vortex above him as all the air around them was sucked in.

"What are you doing Erza!?"

"It's my fault you got involved, the least I can do is protect you!

**"Altaris!"** Jellal screamed as he launched the vortex towards the two

Then time seemed to slow down for Natsu, he saw Erza standing in front of him, prepared to sacrifice herself, but he also saw a large figure moving towards Erza, somehow he knew what that person was about to do, but then images of Erza suffering forced their way into his mind, seeing her suffering over Jellal and the tower of heaven, everything that son of a bitch did to her. Natsu felt rage boil inside of him, he was going to destroy, destroy this tower, destroy Jellal, he was going to destroy Erza's suffering.

Natsu grabbed Erza's arm and threw her away, like literally off the side of the tower but Milliana cought her with Happy struggling to hold them both up. Erza soon realized what had just happened and equipped her flight armor, despite her low magic reserves and flew on her own.

Natsu then did the same with the mysterious figure. He then turned his attention back towards Jellal and the approaching vortex as time started to return to normal.

Natsu felt his rage peak, and then he released it, an inferno roared to life, crimson flames absorbed the vortex like it wasn't even shit.

Jellal watched in horror as his attack was absorbed by the fire of rage that had possessed the Dragon Slayer.

He could see a black form withing the inferno, its eyes glowed red as it slowly walked towards him, as Natsu emerged from the flames, Jellal could see that scales had formed on Natsu's body, on his face, arms and legs. Crimson, blood red scales, his face filled with rage, his canines had lengthened and an aura of power overwhelmed Jellal.

Jellal fell to one knee as he stared at the demon approaching him, this was more than a demon, this was death.

"But how, I was chosen by Zeref, I did whatever I had to bring him back, I even manipulated my those fools!" Jellal screamed as Natsu got closer and closer. Jellal fell on both knees as his arms hanged at his sides as Natsu took the final step, his glowing eyes pierced Jellal's soul, they bored into him.

Natsu breathed in, his back arching before he let loose a Torrent of Flames from his jaws unto Jellal, the pain consumed Jellal, he tried desperately to remain conscious until the attack ended, he thought he was done for before the roar ended. Jellal looked back up at Natsu, Jellal's clothes were decimated, scorched scraps hung off of his body.

Natsu's rage filled eyes continued to drill into Jellal.

"What the hell are you!" Jellal screamed.

**"Your worst fucking nightmare." **Natsu roared with a voice that sounded unlike his own, this one was deeper, even this voice filled Jellal with fear, then Natsu raised his fist and smashed Jellal into the ground with such force that it sent him crashing down through every floor of the tower before he hit the base.

Natsu stood straight, his arms slightly swinging, then he let out a roar that pierced the air, pierce the heavens. The Tower shook and wobbled before Natsu brought both of his fists together and brought them down on the tower filling the tower with his flames as it toppled. Natsu fell to one knee as the glow in his eyes faded as well as his scales and he fell over completely, falling unconscious. As the tower started falling over, Natsu started sliding across the floor before he slid of the edge. Erza rushed to catch him before he fell into the ocean. She caught him only a few feet above the waves, with pieces of the tower crashing into the water around them. She rushed him back to the others as Happy and Millianna followed.

* * *

As Erza, Millianna and Happy landed back into the boat, the tower made contact with the water sending a tidal wave towards them before Juvia erected a sphere of water around them just seconds before the tidal wave crashed into them.

As the gang slowly made their way back to land, Natsu remained unconscious. Millianna couldn't take her eyes off Natsu. He was so powerful, she was jealous, she wished she could be that strong, his strength was monstrous but she knew, or rather felt that even behind that monstrous image was still that boy that saved her from Wally, who they had saved from the tower but he was still unconscious as well.

"I can't believe it" Erza said, breaking the silence

"Did Natsu really defeat Jellal on his own?" Gray asked

"Yeah, it was insane, even I've never seen him like that, It was like he really was a Dragon" said Happy

"Are you serious?" asked Lucy.

"No joke, I have no idea what that was, his eyes were glowing and he had crimson scales on his body, I was struggling to even stay flying his aura was so powerful"

"I can't believe that Natsu could be so strong, he seemed like a totally different person than before" Millianna said silently but apparently everyone had heard and they turned their attention towards her.

"You met him before?"

"W-well um y-yeah" Millianna stuttered before telling them what had happened in her room and when she was finished everyone's glared evily at the unconscious body of Wally.

"He used to be so nice" Erza said before looking back at Natsu and catching a quick glance of Millianna staring at Natsu with a small blush on her face.

Once Erza and Happy had finished describing what they had seen happen at the top of the tower, everyone just stared back at the Dragon Slayer.

"Fucking shit flame-brain, who knew you could actually be cool for once" Gray said, which elicited a smack from Erza.

"Watch your language Gray!" Erza scolded which caused the entire group to laugh, even Simon let out a small chuckle.

* * *

Erza and the group now stood on a beach, Wally had woken up a while after the reached shore and refused to stay with them, he just said he was going to travel the world, and left with out another word.

"So, what is your guys plan?" Erza asked the three of her old friends.

"I was actually thinking about asking if I could join Fairy Tail" Simon said and Millianna gave a affirmative nod.

"I too was thinking that"

"OH MY FRIENDS!" Erza shouted before slamming both Simon's and Millianna's heads into her armored chest.

"And what about you Sho?"

"Well, I guess if Simon and Mil and going to join then I'll join them"

"EVEN MORE WONDERFUL!" Erza squealed as she pulled Sho in to join them. Lucy and Gray watched the group of old friends with loving smiles, they had no objections to their joining, Natsu was, well still unconscious and Juvia was snuggling into Grays arm.

"Now! Let's return to Fairy Tail shall we!" Erza shouted all leader like as she released the three and picked up Natsu and slung him unceremoniously over her shoulder.

"Alright!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

**Fucking right son! Here we have the beginning to a new story which is NatsuXMillianna, quite a rarity, one of a kind actually, except for one harem story where shes somewhat included.**

**And for those of you who were wondering, there will be some ErzaXSimon. Tell me how you like it, because honestly i'm pretty fucking impressed with myself if I do say so myself. Leave and advice/tips/suggestions/questions in a review or in a PM. Do you think this will start a trend, MORE NATSUXMILLIANNA STORIES! So says Windbear. Thats all for now, farewell from Windbear.**


	2. Chapter 2: Strength

**Hello once again readers, I'm Windbear and I'm here bringing you the next and second chapter of A Dragon and a Lion. For those of you who have asked me not to abandon any of my chapters, I won't, at least not like some people, If I'm abandoning it, I'll tell you, and possibly hand it off to someone who would like to continue it, but that's not happening anytime soon, THESE ARE PROPERTY OF WINDBEAR!**

**Chapter 2: Strength**

* * *

"COME ON MIL-CHAN! KEEP IT UP!" screamed one Natsu Dragneel, standing on the back of a horizontal Millianna.

"I can't Natsu-san!" she whined as she visibly struggled to lower herself for another push-up

"ONE MORE MILLIANNA!" Natsu encouraged, seeing that Milliana was lowering herself down for the final push, but when she lowered herself to the right point, she was struggling with all her might to lift herself but her body wasn't responding. A evil smirk spread across Natsu's face as he quietly lit his hand on fire and made the fire flow down underneath Millianna and to lightly burn her stomach, causing her to instinctively push up to get away from the heat, but also finishing the push-up.

"Great job Mil-chan" Natsu applauded as he jumped of her back and extinguishing the flames at the same time.

"That... was an evil... trick Natsu" Millianna said in between gasps for air as she laid on her back in the middle of a field, too exhausted to blush from the added -chan to her new nickname, that only he was calling her.

"Well it worked didn't it, and now I think you're done for the day" Natsu said, rolling on his back from laughing at the last part.

"I'm really starting to regret asking you to train me" Millianna said as she remembered herself asking him.

* * *

Flashback

"N-Natsu" Millianna said quietly as she approached him at the bar, where he was eating an extremely large steak, that just so happened to be on fire.

"Yeah?" he responded, swallowing his mouthful and turning to her.

"I was wondering..." Millianna started, and silently mumbled the rest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that" he said, leaning closer to her, only for her to take a hesitant step back.

"I-I w-was w-w-wondering if y-you w-would t-train m-me" she said stuttering heavily.

"Sure, I'd love to but how come?" he asked, excited about the thought of training but his curiosity won out.

"I-Its just that, you're so strong, and what happened at the tower of heaven, you saving me, and then you beating Jellal-" Millianna started at a normal volume now, and managed to mostly get rid of her stuttering.

"Hah, from what I heard, Natsu fucking wrecked that Jellal dude, beat him down like a little bitch!" screamed a drunk and red faced Macao.

"Oh shut up Macao, let the girl talk" said Mira, shushing Macao, only for him to start muttering to himself incoherently.

"You were saying Millianna?" Natsu asked

"Everything that happened at the tower has shown me how strong and brave you are, and I want to be like that since I'm weak and I'm a cowar-" Milliana said but she was cut of by Natsu grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't say that" he muttered.

"W-what" Millianna stuttered, blushing from the contact.

"Don't you dare say your weak, everybody is strong, you just have to know what to fight for, for me, it's my friends, my family" Natsu said with a growing warmth, permeating the frown on his face.

"B-But still" she muttered

"And you're not a coward either, you defended Happy, you could have been seriously hurt, yet you protected him, that's nothing short of bravery, cowards don't risk their saftey like that, the bravest of the brave, protect their loved ones no matter what, that's why I strive to get strong, so that whenever anyone here needs to be protected, they won't just have their family to protect them, they'll have a Dragon!" Natsu exclaimed confidently, flashing a fanged grin, and Millianna could swear, she saw an image of a three horned, scarred dragon, standing proudly behind Natsu.

By this time, much of the guilds attention was on them, and every single one of them, had a warm smile on their faces, just seeing at the man Natsu had truly grown to be, the Dragon he had become, not a monstrous fire breathing creature of destruction, but a proud, fearsome creature, who would rather die with honor than for one second show weakness, and even though they didn't know it, he had truly become the son of Igneel.

"I-I'm sorry Natsu-san" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"We're nakama now aren't we?" Natsu said, his face returning to a warm smile.

Millianna didn't respond, she just walked up and hugged Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu-san" she said before releasing him, but his smile never faded from its warmth.

"So you wan't to be trained huh? I think that sounds awesome, we start immediatly!" Natsu said before picking her up, slinging her over his shoulder, and running out of the guild, leaving everone lightly laughing at the Slayers antics.

"They are so totally being shipped together now" said Mira to Macao

"No doubt about it, they'd be so cute together" Mira said, squealing a little.

* * *

**Flashback End Timeskip 2 weeks, back to present**

"I... don't think... I can... move" she said, still gasping for air.

"Then I'll carry you home, you're bunking with Erza right?" Natsu said as he scooped her up bridal style, causing her to blush like mad.

"Yeah, but just until ... I find a place of my own" she said, trying to fight away her blush, but her close proximity to Natsu's chest only caused it to deepen.

"Well, I hope you do soon , I can't imagine what it's like to live with Erza"

"Oh it's not that bad" she said, looking away obviously, clearly lying.

"Oh god, what has she done!?" Natsu asked as he started walking towards town

"I can't, Erza would kill me if she knew I told someone"

"Oh come on Mil-chan" Natsu begged, staring in her eyes with his own that shone with child like begging

"Oh alright fine, she... reads smut... all the time in her house"

Millianna was surprised when Natsu stopped, and dropped to his knees.

"Natsu? Is everything alright?" she asked, a little worried at the unexpected action.

When she looked at him, she saw that his face was shadowed by his hair, Natsu didn't make a single sound, but then she felt a small convulsion from the Dragon Slayer holding her. That single convulsion turned into a fit of them, and before she could even begin to worry, and uproar of laughter emerged from the Dragon Slayer.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!? SHE READS HER PORN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!? THAT'S JUST TOO DAMN GOOD!?" Natsu screamed in his laughter, not even caring that they were in the middle of town

"N-Natsu" Millianna stuttered, but apparently Natsu didn't hear her.

"AND ERZA DOESN'T EVEN TRY TO HIDE IT!? MY GOD!? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT ERZA WAS SUCH A PERV THAT SHE WOULD READ HER PORN IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Natsu!" Millianna stuttered even worse, grabbing his shoulder from her position to get his attention.

Natsu's laughter died down as he looked at her curiously, but what he saw only confused him, on her face, was pure fear, as she pointed to a space behind him, and as he turned to look at what she was pointing at, his face contorted to match that of the cat-like woman in his arms. There, not three feet behind him, was the ever red hair of Erza Scarlet.

"What did you just tell him Mil-chan?" she asked, with a face of barely contained rage.

"N-nothing" she responded weakly.

"Oh really? Because it seems to me that you just told Natsu that I read smut in front of you inside my apartment"

"S-shit" Millianna cursed silently.

"Now Erza, calm down, we can talk about this" Natsu said, trying to calm the woman, who he knew was only a ticking time bomb at the moment, but as soon as he finished those words, her anger focused on him.

"FUCK!" Natsu shouted before springing to his feet and sprinting off as fast as he could towards his own house, using his flames to enhance his speed, which was by an insane amount, more so than usually, but Natsu paid this no mind, he was too focused on running away from the scarlet demon chasing him.

"Get back here you two! Punishment must be served!" Erza screamed, closing in on them, now in her flight armor, but she was too angry to notice the surprising amount of energy she was using just to try to catch them.

"FUCK THAT!" Natsu shouted, before forcing one final massive burst of speed and disappearing from Erza's sight.

* * *

Natsu cut of his flames and slammed one foot into the ground as he slid a large distance as his speed dropped, before stopping right before his door and setting Millianna down.

"I think we lost her" Millianna said.

"You think" Natsu said sarcastically, then gesturing back the way they came, and from that direction, they could hear the sounds of a monster rampaging about in town.M

"Heh" Millianna said, rubbing the back of her head shyly.

"Man, that's some Goth Mira level shit" Natsu said,

"Goth Mira? Wait, you don't mean Mira from the guild do you? She's as nice as can be!" Millianna exclaimed.

"Yeah, she is now, but if you knew her a few years ago you'd know what i'm talking about"

"I don't even want to know" she said, dismissing the subject.

"Well, Erza definatly needs time to cool off, so for now you should just sleep here" said Natsu as he opened his door for her.

"H-Here? A-Are you s-sure?" she asked, her face red as a tomato.

"Absolutely, can't have you risking your self by going back to Erza so soon"

"O-Okay Natsu-san" she muttered weakly before entering,

"Awesome, so Millianna, I have no doubt that your hungry after today, so what do you think about fish for dinner?"

"That sound's grea-" Millianna started before a child like voice rang out.

"Did I hear fish!?" the voice said

"Yeah buddy!" Natsu called out before a familiar blue cat flew into the room and sat at the table.

"Yay for fish!" Happy exclaimed.

"Hey there Happy!" Millianna exclaimed cheerily.

"Nice Cat Lady!" Happy shouted before flying into her arms where she aggressively snuggled into the talking cat.

Natsu merely chuckled at the scene before opening his fridge and pulling out some fish.

"Hey Mil, there's a shower over there if you wanted to wash off before eating" Natsu said, pointing in the direction of his bathroom.

Finally breaking from Happy, she looked from his finger to the bathroom and back.

"Thank you, and I think I will, We had a hell of a work out today... well, more me instead of we"

"You're the one who asked me to train you, and so I am, today was physical fitness day, so I worked you to the bone, and your workouts are light, when I was working with Igneel, I trained several times as hard as you, and the entire time he was trying to incinerate me!" Natsu claimed.

"You'll have to tell me more about him sometime Natsu, I'd love to learn more about you"

"Well, I'd be happy to tell you!" Natsu responded before gesturing to the bathroom and then turning away from her back to his little kitchen and preparing dinner.

"Well, I'll be back in a minute" she said before heading into the bathroom.

As she undressed and turned on the hot water, she let out a content sigh, as a warm smile and a small blush appeared on her face, elicited by thoughts of a certain Dragon Slayer.

"Natsu, I think I'm in love with you" she said silently, almost inaudible.

* * *

**There you have it, I really hope you like it, and I'm sorry if you think it's moving fast, but I have to admit, I really hate too much denial of feelings in stories or the classic, 'There's now way I can be in love with him, there's just no way'. But anyway, hope you liked it, see you soon. Windbear.**


	3. Chapter 3: Authors update

Hey there fuckers! Jk i love you all so much.

Bet you'd thought id abandoned you and these stories. Well you can think again. It was just a long unannounced Hiatus while i tried my hand in writing original stories.

Well, I can tell you that i'm back and i'm ready. So here's the plan.

For my **Fairy Tail Friends**

Within a week you can expect the final chapter to **Only time can heal a dragons heart.**

Next I plan to write new chapters for curse of the dragon slayer and maybe Natsu the demon slayer.

Sage of the Flames is under hiatus while i develop a plot for it. Same for A dragons princess and Lion and a dragon.

The reason why there is so much work needed to be done on these plots was because I got ahead of myself. Once I had a story idea I wrote the beginning and posted it even though i didn't have anything planned. So those need to be developed before you will get future chapters.

For those of you wanting a sequel to **OTCHADH. ** I HAVE NOTHING PLANNED. I ever expected to write any sequel and I still might not. I don't want to drag it out of retirement and make a shitty sequel when all the magic was in the build up of the first.

For those here for the** Naruto** fic. I plan to update that soon as well, no date will be given though, I believe I have a half written chapter that I was not at all happy with, so that will either need recreation or revising.

For those wondering about my **Young Justice **fics, I do plan to continue Enchanted by lightning, its easily one of my own favorite stories of my own, not sure why, just as some special magic to me. If Young Justice gets continued (which i dearly hope it will) you can definitely expect more chapters.

As of Return of the Kid Flash, as some of you make know, this is not my original story, i picked it up from someone who took it down and posted it on my file just to keep it online. I may or may not ever update it, honestly, I have no idea what to do with it.

This doc is going to all stories so dont expect anything different in the others, they will go down one by one as I update.

This is WINDBEAR and i will see you guys after I upload chapter 23 of ONLY TIME CAN HEAL A DRAGONS HEART!


End file.
